


Automatonic Harmonics

by rennitz



Series: Android!Duo [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Android AU, but no actual pedophilia, mention of pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennitz/pseuds/rennitz
Summary: Head BioChemical Mechanical Engineer of Khushranada Technologies, Chang Wufei, is entrusted with a new prototype android who has some peculiar designs to him. Chang gives him a brief diagnostic and learns of some rather... interesting new side projects his colleagues are taking on thanks to this android. What else does the machine know?





	Automatonic Harmonics

**Author's Note:**

> An email RP I started with one of my dearest friends. If this receives enough reviews, then I'll expand on it.

"Here's the prototype, sir. Well, the working one. All the others are just too temperamental to even try using. They've been decommissioned and their CPUs are being analyzed as we speak. Now this one? We're not sure what it's like save for the basic functions. It passed the basic tests without flaw, anyway. Welp, it's yours, sir. Let us know what you find!" The technician salutes the stately and rather frightening man behind the desk and walks out.

Left behind is a clear reinforced fiberglass cylinder containing a powered-down android. It looks all but human, bio-synthetic chestnut hair braided down past its waist. Its nude body is toned and strong if thin and everything is in beautiful proportion. The only clue to what it is is the barcode running over its left pectoral. A scan of that would provide the factory it had been made in, its seller, its tester (a category yet blank until Wufei deems him acceptable), and its owner (to be filled by whoever ends up purchasing him). On top of that, someone with the proper scanner would be informed of his system specifications including fuel type, biobattery life, and other such things. The android itself was provided with the program to run self-diagnostics and report faults.

The hollow eyes are dark and awaiting the activation command.

Wufei watches the technician deliver, report and dismiss himself without a word. He was a decent man, hard worker and always prompt and Wufei preferred him over the others who would drop off and run away without giving him information, or worse the types who would attempt to needle responses out of him. Vorhees knew better and Wufei takes up the clipboard of paperwork he'd left, signing off on the technician's delivery prowess. 

He sets the clipboard aside and takes up his scanning pen from his lab coat's breast pocket, adjusting the half-rimmed glasses on his nose and getting a fair look at his new project. A moment later and he hums. This one is notably different. He walks around the cylinder and takes in the details, becoming more and more curious. He'd been at this job a long, long time. Had been a pioneer in the development of the first androids and could usually pinpoint the make and model at first glance, even the designers behind the aesthetics without reading the barcode. The width of shoulders, the length of fingers, the color and texture of skin over protruding bones, they were all clues. This 02 Prototype was a new class. 

Taking a breath before he gets started, Wufei opens the case with his access code and reaches for the android's left ring finger, jolting back his hand at the faintest touch, eyes flicking up to ensure the hollow eyes were indeed inactive. "What.." he reaches again and takes the finger between two of his, noting the warmth. So, they'd managed a skin composition that retained warmth even while powered down. He hums again and works the digit just below the knuckle, locking the reset function so he can gather his information without fear of the android resetting to factory settings halfway through. 

"Awaken." He speaks in a dull tone, hitting record on his audio device at his lapel and taking up his clipboard and pen. Scanning the pectoral bar code and watching the face for the initial boot up sequence.

Vivid violet eyes spark to life at the command and the body hums softly in initial power-up. Its biobrain immediately runs an analysis of its systems and services before organizing them into a report. The voice that had spoken to him had been in English and thus that language program swiftly downloaded and registered. The android's eyes flick up to the human present and register the face as an operator but the query remains as to what its purpose was with the robot. Well, first things first. Protocol must be followed.

"Good afternoon, user. How may I be of service?"

The android had several queues prepared based on Wufei's possible responses: diagnostic reports, queries on Wufei's access level, information on its functions and available services, and pretty much anything else Wufei could want. 

Wufei is slightly taken back by the color of the androids eyes, but supposes the engineers chose an unnatural color for the initial boot up sequence. But then the sequence is over and the color remains. Wufei jots something down in his notes and listens to the prototype's response. He frowns, checking his watch. 

Pacing back and forth before the android he speaks in a low cadence, practiced words he's spoken hundreds of times before. "Initial testing of Prototype 02 to be conducted by Head BioChemical Mechanical Engineer of Khushranada Technologies, Chang Wufei. The time is 10:27 AM. Subject found to be outside of known build perimeters and clearly not synced with time Zone." 

Wufei turns back to the android, "Prototype 02, run sync for all clock functions. Update greetings as needed and repeat initial response for verification of command."

Those unique eyes spark at the command and its systems immediately obey. Its neural receptors run relays with all known satellites until it has answers. ""Good morning, Head BioChemical Mechanical Engineer Chang Wufei. How may I be of service?" Its aural receptors had picked up Wufei's murmurings and affixed the identity and title to the face scan in its memory. "I take I am at my performance review? My memory files tell me that I am lucky to have made it this far. It is an honor to be reviewed by you, sir." The android falls silent then, its message complete. Not as obviously faulty as the others in its batch, this one still possessed advanced learning and mental evolution skills. While the lab had indeed been working on making a smarter robot, a glitch in 02's programming meant that it learned at a much faster rate.

Wufei listens to the response and lets out another hum, his pen running across his papers in a form of short-hand Kanji he'd picked up over the years. The notes would be unintelligible to anyone but himself. "How many times have you become activated?" he asks, approaching the unit and leaning in close to watch the mechanics of his eyes and mouth. 

The craftsmanship was superior to anything Wufei had seen before and he finds himself unable to look away, wondering what human the designers had found to base this model from. Most androids were crafted around a hybrid of many individuals that were found to be optimally attractive to the widest array of people. Yet Wufei had never seen a combo quite like this one.

"Seven, sir," the android replies easily. "My initial results were positive but concerns over the other prototypes and test types had the engineers continue tests." Memory files of other androids in varying levels of malfunction and decommissioning are stored in his internal memory. It had quietly and privately actually wondered if that would happen to it and, if it did, if it would hurt. Now, though, it noted the looks it was getting from this human. Scans show signs of attraction and the android wonders if that's its purpose. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir? Scans show signs of physical attraction.”

Wufei blinks at the android and raises a brow, "A compliment to your designers, that is all." he answers flatly. The androids were crafted to be as aesthetically pleasing as possible, and this one was no exception. Wufei notes the prototypes ability to pick up on social cues of attraction and jots that down as well. 

"Were there any issues during transport? At any time did your components become subject to excessive jarring or electric currents?" he continues, working his way down his mental checklist. He still has several screening procedures to run before he takes the android home

Duo logged the information in its registry with indifference. It had the program to react to attraction directed towards it either positively or negatively depending on what was wanted, but this situation was neither. Its eyes follow Wufei's hands and try to use their movement to gauge what he was writing, but since Wufei's shorthand doesn't technically exist, it's impossible and he blinks in confusion. Before he can inquire, he's queried further.

"I do not have that information, sir," Duo replies honestly. "I remained powered down with a safety lock during the trip. The lock is a new function set in place on my class that the developers have been working on. My predecessors all contained faulty mechanisms but they believed mine was functional. Your voice activated it, sir, and I was thus able to function."

Wufei hums lightly in answer, pulling another scanning pen from his pocket and flicking a switch that turns the tip red. He sets his notes aside and cups his hand behind the android’s head just under the braid, steadily bringing the tip of the device an inch from Duo's pupil and watches it react first to the proximity and then to the color that reflects correctly. He thumbs the switch again and it takes a holographic scan of Duo's retina, revealing an otherwise invisible line of circuitry that runs around the strangely hued orbs. 

"Why the color, I wonder..." Wufei mumbles to himself, face tipping up to look closer in his inspection, able to see the electrical pulses fire through the circuitry as the black of the android's eyes widens again.

Duo ponders the question as it's examined, motherboard setting it to the highest priority query but even still not coming to an answer. Well, not a direct one. A memory flashes through its perception that it feels might help. Blinking once, it offers up the recording with its mouth held open. Male voices emanate from built-in speakers and play loud enough for Wufei to hear.

"You... put them on this one? Why?"  
"You better be lucky it's off or you'd be in trouble."  
"Please. I can easily modify this piece of shit's memory and you know it. But I thought you were saving the new eye colors for the juvenile line?"  
"I am, though I wanted to see what they looked like on this adult version. Who knows, we can kill two birds with one stone, this way."  
"Hm... ah, wait, I see! People buy the older version like this one then buy our secret line that'll look like it. Next thing you know, they can pretend to have incestuous brothers."  
"Incest without fear of the law."  
"Wait, aren't these juvenile androids illegal?"  
"Not yet. We get them out on the black market, see how they do, and then we can apply for a patent on them, say they're a surrogate line- parents that want a kid but can't have one. Really, though, it'll be obvious what they're for."

The voices fade and Duo shuts its mouth before speaking again.

"It seems, sir, that the best answer I can come up with is that my eyes are prototypes for an untested and unclassified new class of android. Analysis of the conversation indicates childlike automatons intended to bypass international pedophilia laws as well as the Khushrenada Charter as outlined in article seven, section twelve, paragraph four. I have now fulfilled my duty regarding paragraph five of the same section that states that any android knowing of such crimes immediately relinquish that knowledge to a law enforcement officer or Android Programmer. Forgive me if it is presumptuous to assume you qualify, sir."

 

Dark black eyes glimmer as the recorded voices begin, narrowing when the topic of discussion is revealed. The line of Wufei's mouth tightens and he scowls, though it's the same look of concentration he always dons when in deep thought, not necessarily tipping to any other emotion or thoughts on the matter. He waits for the android to finish his delivery of the message and nods once, jotting down something before simply staring at the automaton. 

His pen taps on his page as he continues to stare at the new model, assessing. "I qualify. You have fulfilled your duties. Store that audio file on your secondary Q7 drive and make it accessible only by my voice and retina scan." he orders, ensuring he'd have to be face to face and give audible permission for the file to be heard again. "Delete all other copies. Has it been heard by anyone else?" he asks, suddenly turning his back on the android and beginning to pack up his things. "Don't answer that. We will continue our work elsewhere."

This project was not starting out well. Wufei scowls again, packing his shoulder bag quickly. He didn't want to do this work in the office. He wanted to do it from the security of his home lab.

As Wufei speaks, the android does as it's told. He scans Wufei's eyes while running a program to combine the scan and Wufei's voice pattern as a password system. "Understood, s-" He's cut off from confirming that no one else had heard by the man's order and thus falls silent. A form of curiosity arises in him that is almost alarming but, since no alarms go off, he lets it be. "I apologize if my existence has caused you problems, sir. If allowed, I will be glad to be of any use I can to you and this company. I... I know that my knowledge and components defy international law and company standards, but I'd rather help than just be... decommissioned." His voice fell quiet when he realized that he was exhibiting what had been known as a flaw up until now.


End file.
